Rosa's New Perspective
by KenitohMenara
Summary: Psychic pokemon have taken over and are now treating trainers like infants, Rosa has avoided them for a while but she is finally captured and given to a gallade and gardevoir couple who treat her like the rest, an infant. How will Rosa fight back against this? Can she fight back against the psychic pokemon? Contains ABDL content, spanking and babying
1. Chapter 1

Rosa's new Perspective

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome to my new story, Rosa's new perspective. Before anyone asks, NO I am NOT giving on "Timmy's day in Diapers" I just really wanted to write a Pokémon fanfic and I came up with this idea. Updates to TDID will come soon. **

**Anyway in response to the other question you are probably asking as to where I have been for the last month, I have been finishing work for uni and now, for the next few months I am on summer break so I focus more on writing. Also if anyone has any ideas for a better Title please let me know. Many thanks for being patient and without any more interruptions. Let's Begin!**

**Also the following is a non-profit fanfiction. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Ken Sugimori and Nintendo, please support the offical release**

Castelia City 09:47 am

It was a quiet morning when Rosa woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and started her usual routine. Well, usual for what had happened recently that is. Normally she would get up, shower, get dressed, have breakfast and start training with her Pokémon, however nowadays her routine was wake up, splash water in her face from any convenient source, eat whatever was in her pack and start travelling again or if the location she was staying was secure get back to it. That night she had settled in a warehouse on the outskirts of Castelia City and had the first good night sleep in about 3 months.

As Rosa made her way out of the warehouse, she began wondering what she should do for breakfast, she knew she had to get into castelia to get food but that was risky, if one of the patrolling Pokémon found her she would be taken to where all the other humans were taken, she didn't know where they went but she was sure as heck not in any hurry to find out. Not to mention that if any other Pokémon saw her then they would call the patrol and the same fate would occur. Not an appealing thought, but as she rummaged through her back-pack for food she only found a few chocolate and nature bars left with half a canteen of water.

_Looks like I have no other choice _Rosa thought, where this in mind she headed off for the city.

As she got further into the alleyways, Rosa was just about to enter into the next street when she poked her head around the corner, she quickly pulled her head back as a pokemon couple were passing just by. A male Medicham and a female Gothitelle were passing by on the street. The Gothitelle was pushing a large stroller along. Rosa peered over the garbage can she was hiding behind to take a look at the couple and what was inside the stroller. The girl strapped in to the stroller was dressed as an infant, with a poofy pink dress, mittons, a hat, socks and a pacifier in her mouth which was clipped to the dress. On top of that her blond hair was in pig-tails and her cheeks were bright red. However she was clearly older than an infant should be, looking as old as Rosa and looking like she would rather be anywhere else right about now. As she looked around she caught my gaze from over trashcan. Her eyes shot open as she saw that I hadn't been captured yet she quickly jerked her head at me as if saying "GET DOWN YOU IDIOT, THEY'LL SEE YOU". Just as Rosa did the parent couple looked at where their "daughter" was jerking her head to. The gothitelle walked over and bent down to look at the girl. Rosa curled up into a ball and began to chant inside her head _I am a Rattata, I am thinking Rattata thoughts._

"What's wrong sweetie, did you see something?" The Gothitelle asked in soft motherly voice, Rosa couldn't understand what she was saying but it was clear that the girl could, she quickly shook her head, trying to save Rosa from the same fate as her.

"Are you sure?" the Gothitelle asked "You know how much mommy hates lying" the girl quickly shook her head again and whined through her pacifier, lifting her arms forward.

"Awwwww" the Gothitelle went, un-strapping the girl from the stroller, hugging the girl and kissing her check "You just wanted a hug sweetie? You are the sweetest little angel you know that?" The Gothitelle then pinched the girl's cheek which made her shake out of it. The Gothitelle sighed and stroked the girls cheek inside which was reacted much more calm to. Rosa wasn't sure if she was using a move but it did calm the girl down.

"Okay sweetie, we are almost at the park, once we're there mommy and daddy will buy you an ice-cream if you're very good. Now be the good sweet little girl I know you are and just relax" The Gothitelle's voice was sounding more and more like baby-talk to the girl, not that Rosa could tell, as the Gothitelle strapped the girl back into the stroller and kissed her on the cheek.

"We really do have a sweet daughter" said the Medicham as the Gothitelle took up the handles of the stroller again, his lent close to Gothitelle and said quiet enough so that the girl couldn't hear them "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Possibly" said the Gothitelle, equally quiet "She may have seen a Rattata or something, but maybe we should inform some pokemon to check just to be sure"

The Medicham nodded and with that they walked off, the girl in the stroller breathing a sigh of relief, much like Rosa's own. When they were down the street, Rosa relaxed the Rattata mindset and thought about her next move, _it wouldn't be long before someone came looking _she thought _so I better make a move to find food and get back to my hiding spot before they find me. _ With that Rosa made her move, moving quickly from alley to alley as to avoid detection.

Eventually she found exactly what she was looking for, a food store on the outskirts of town but big enough to store the food she was looking for. As she ran through the city, she had seen more instances of what had happened to the girl in the stroller. More trainers forced to act like infants by Psychic pokemon, she even noticed a few as she was making her way through the city, seeing a wigglytuff feeding a bottle to what looked like a boy around Rosa's age, Rosa even managed to spot some of the patrols that were scattered around trying to find any resisting trainers. One thing she had noticed was the pokemon never used hypnosis on the trainers, never used the mind control capabilities on the humans which meant all of us knew exactly what was going on, she wasn't sure if this fact made it better or worse. It gave Rosa pause to think about how this all came about, however she quickly dismissed it because she had work to do, thinking about what happened before would have to wait. Upon waiting for her moment she set off on her mission. Taking her usual strategy of going round the back door she quickly used her hairclip to unlock the door, something she had been forced to learn because of her days on the road and entered in what she saw as a store room. Going round the back was the best idea considering the circumstances that surrounded the store.

Even though it was on the outskirts of town, there were still quite a few pokemon around, on top of that the shops had now started to employ Luxrays as guards because of their ability to see through walls and deceptions, so even if you did manage to not get detected by a Psychic pokemon's aura sensing, the Luxray eye-sight would find you. Rosa knew this all too well from a previous mission of trying to get food which she was doing with other resisting trainers, they thought that the mission was going well until the stores Luxray burst down the door and captured most of the others. Only a handful, including Rosa managed to get out without being captured. The thought only was enough to make her angry

"NEVER AGAIN" Rosa said out-loud, freezing as she put food into her back-pack. She never talked during missions, it normally would blow her cover. She then worked quicker to be get out of there sooner but she started to hear footsteps coming closer to her. She hid behind some boxes and held her breath, hoping against hope that the pokemon wouldn't find her. The door opened and a lightswitch was turned on, Light shot across the room and Rosa felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Who's there? If there is someone in here make it easier for yourself and come out" went a voice, Rosa only heard the Pokemons cry but that did not ease her tension in the slightest.

The pokemon sighed "Very well, if that's how you want to play this, Luxray, can you help me out please?" Rosa froze again, that Luxray was going to see right through her a hiding spot, she would be caught and taken to where the others were taken to. _NO _she sreamed in her head _I am not going to panic, when they see me I make my break for it. _The door was not too far from where she was so she got prepared to run.

"I'm here boss" said the Luxray that had entered the room "Is there a problem?"

"I believe that there is someone hiding in here, Luxray" said the other pokemon, a Sigilyph "Could you check it out?"

"No problem" said the Luxray and with that it activated his hidden eyes power and began scanning the room, shortly he looked near where the back door was and...

"THERE" he roared point his paw the box where Rosa was hiding "There's a human behind that box"

_Damn it _Rosa thought _time for plan B which was run_

Rosa ran and burst through the back door before the Sigilyph or the Luxray could react and began running down the alley, all the while she could hear shouting by the pokemon for the patrols or telling to "Stop" or "Let us help you" Rosa Clapped her hands over her ears and kept running.

She had managed to get enough food in her pack to last her a few days all she needed to do was get back to the warehouse before somebody spotted her. Rosa began running faster as she heard sirens begin to blare and several pairs of feet of all sizes closing in on her from all directions of her alleyway. She make a few quick turns to try and shake them off but she made on too many turns and fell out into a main street, shocking the Pokemon that were gathered there.

"Are you ok darling, you look a fright" some pokemon said not that Rosa could understand them, offering a purple hand which Rosa took but as she stood up she saw who the hand belonged to Rosa froze. It was the same Gothitelle that she had seen earlier and just behind her was the Medicham and girl in the stroller, now with an ice cream in her hand and some it smeared on her face, Rosa couldn't help but think she did look cute and would pass for an infant anyday.

"So it was only a Rattata you saw sweetie?" the Gothitelle said turning to the girl in the stroller, whose wide eyes at my appearance told the Gothitelle all she needed to know, the girl sank deeper into the stroller as she looked into her "mother's" eyes which while still gentle did not have anger but disappointment in them, the Gothitelle sighed and said "We will talk later, but for now..." she turned back to Rosa "...we have other business to attend to"

The Gothitelle tightened her grip on Rosa's hand and sent a psychic wave through her hand into Rosa. Rosa was stunned instantly, her body refusing to move no matter how hard see tried, all see could move was her mouth which see used to start screaming which soon turned to begging as she saw the patrols getting closer.

"Please" Rosa begged "Please let me go, I don't want to be taken"

The Gothitelle's eyes were sad, seeing something almost approaching pity in her eyes, she turned Rosa towards her so that they were face to face. Something in her eyes made Rosa look again, there was sincerity in her actions, the Gothitelle truly believed that she was doing the right thing for Rosa.

A patrol had made to them and at the front was a Metagross. Alongside them was a converted van being driven by a Zoroark and a Lucario.

"Is the human you spoke about earlier?" asked the Metagross to the Gothitelle looking at Rosa.

"Yes" the Gothitelle said "We had an encounter with this one earlier when I saw my daughter looking in her direction, she tried to hide it however as I have been her mother for some time now I can tell when she is not being honest with me" once again the Gothitelle looked over at her "daughter" who once again sank back into the stroller, covering herself with a blanket making the Gothitelle smile softly at her.

"Very well, we will take this one off your hands, she will be seen at the centre but first you need to break the psychic lock you have on her" said Metagross

The Gothitelle nodded and broke the lock she had on Rosa, Rosa then took this as her opportunity and made a break for it trying to make any distance that she could between her and the patrol however it was futile because just as tried to make a break the adrenaline that she had been running on wore off and all of the long nights she had endured and her empty proved to be too much for her handle and she collapsed.

Some other had gathered around to see a trainer that was not under the care of a pokemon before the patrol had arrived but now a small crowd had gathered to see what had happened to her, the Lucario dispatched of the crowd while the Metagross psychically lifted her into the bed that was positioned in the van where a Blissey was waiting to take care of her.

"Take her the nearest centre as fast as you can" The Metagross said to the Zoroark

Zoroark nodded and once he was given the go ahead that Rosa was secure he sped off to the centre. Rosa was so tired that she could barely hear what was going on but one thought was circling around her head. It was that she had seen the girl in the stroller begin reassured by the Gothitelle and Medicham that she was going to be alright. It did show that they genuinely cared for the girl and even though it was clear that the girl would be rather be elsewhere, they weren't hurting her or lying to her so she believed them. Rosa had one more thought before drifting off

"Will that happen to me as well?"

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, more to come later. Please R&R it really does help my growth as an author and gives me clear indication about what you guys want. Anyway many thanks again for reading**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

**Many thanks go to Plasma57 and toshiro hitsugaya family for favouriting and also thanks go to Brightcloud0915 and hi hi 1234 for following. If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to leave a comment, all ideas will be considered. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

Castelia City Pokemon Centre 14:34pm

Rosa didn't know where she was, she could be anywhere in unova right now, but the main thing was that she completely at the mercy of the patrol that found her, she had no idea where the patrol took people when they found them but they always ended up being adopted by pokemon or never seen again (at least in Rosa's experience). As she started to wake up, she noticed that she was in a very soft and warm place, she was lying back with her head nestled between a large pillow and a large duvet covering most of her body. The rest of the room she was in was also inviting, very warm and colourful room with a desk, a wardrobe and a wall mounted TV. It was a very nice room to be in almost reminding her of the...

It all came back in a jolt, rushing to fill the hole in her returning memory, she was in the pokemon centre. She had stayed in the Castelia pokemon centre many times on her journey round Unova but she wasn't able to deduce anything else about what was going because she also a massive headache and her body was almost begging her to go back to sleep. While she was very comfortable she wanted to know what was going to happen next. As if in answer to her thoughts someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rosa went cautiously

A Blissey nurse came in the room, clearly happy that Rosa was now awake in put down the tray she was carrying on the bedside table. The nurse then handed Rosa a 2 cups, one with painkillers and another pill that Rosa didn't know and the other with water. Not wanting to push her luck Rosa took the medication given to her. The painkiller went down first but the other medication was more difficult to take however using the water the pill went down her throat

Clearly the painkiller was a fast acting one because after a few minutes the pain was starting to fade. Something else was happening though, she looked over at the Blissey, who was tidying another part of the room while softly singing. Normally Rosa would only be able to hear her cry but now it almost was sounding like actual words. The longer she watched her work the more it sounded like human speech until the Blissey looked over at her and then asked her:

"Blissey, Bliss... hear me, can you understand me?"

Rosa was visibly stunned, she could hear the Blissey talking

"YOU TALKED, I JUST HEARD YOU TALK... it's official I've lost my mind"

The Blissey chuckled, as if she had heard this story before

"You haven't lost your mind darling, it's simply the effect of the pill I gave you. The effect is that it fine-tunes your ears and your brain in order for you to understand what we are saying to you. Also once it's taken, its effects are permanent, which is useful considering that it would be very difficult for you to bond with your new parents if you couldn't understand them"

After the initial shock of being able to hear the Blissey had worn off, Rosa once again felt the pain from all her injuries and rising too fast when she heard the Blissey had only aggravated them. She winced when she tried to move around as all the months of sleeping on streets and living on nature bars and hot dogs caught up with her. The Blissey then came over and lowered her back into the bed.

"Please Rosa, lay still and calm down, you have bruises all over your body and as you just figured out, your muscles are incredibly sore, some are very badly strained. So please, for now just focus on getting better"

Rosa had to concede the Blissey's point, every part of her body felt very heavy and she was too tired and too hungry to get any-where quickly. She laid down back onto the pillow, which the Blissey was relieved to see.

"Thank you dear" she said "Since you are awake I'll call the doctor in so he can have a look at you and then I'll get you some lunch, sound good?" she finished sweetly

Rosa nodded, food did sound good right about now, however something occurred to her

"Can i ask a question?" she asked the Blissey

"Yes?"

"What happens to me now? You've already captured me so what happens to me, I've some very disturbing rumours"

The Blissey sighed, _obviously she has heard this before, _Rosa thought

"You really shouldn't listen to rumours, they generally just get in the way of the facts" she said calmly "Once the doctor gets here and does his examination of you and after you've had lunch, one of the members of the agency will meet with you to discuss what happens next, ok?"

Rosa sighed, _That'll have to do _

"All right" she said "I can live with that"

Suddenly the Blissey was all smiles again "Great! Now let's get you ready to see the doctor"

She pressed a button on the side of the bed and the top half raised up so I was half sitting, half lying on the bed. As she did this Rosa took stock of herself for the first time, she had been changed into a hospital gown.

"Where are my clothes?" Rosa asked

"You clothes are currently being washed, they were absolutely filthy, as was your body, you will also find your bag in the wardrobe" the Blissey replied

Rosa immediately froze, "Who washed me?" she said, in a high pitched voice, worried about what the answer would be

The Blissey chuckled, "It was me and another nurse Rosa, no one but the two of us saw you, so relax, seriously all this tensing you're doing is not good for your recovery"

Rosa relaxed, believe a sigh of relief, _So maybe this Blissey is right, maybe the rumours are not true, well some of them _

Moments later a Kadabra in a doctor's outfit came into the room.

"Ahh, good afternoon Miss Rosa, It's good to see you awake" said the Kadabra "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and Sore" Rosa said, the Kadabra chuckled

"Well that would make sense, to be honest we were not expecting you too be up so soon, it's only been a few hours since you were brought in. However it is quite fortunate that you are up, it means we can conduct you examination quicker and get some food in you"

As if in response, Rosa's stomach growled nosily, she blushed while the pokemon just chuckled

"Alright then" said the Kadabra after he had finished chuckling "Let's get this examination on the road shall we?"

The examination was exactly like the annual ones that doctors give, blood pressure readings, height and weights checks, all the usual things. As Rosa expected the Kadabra doctor did berate her for how much weight I had lost and for not seeking help from the pokemon sooner. Rosa explained about the rumours she had heard and tried to pass that of as the main reason of not coming to centres sooner. The Kadabra saw right through it.

"You are a terrible liar, Rosa" Kadabra said "I have heard that excuse before and judging by the report I was handed from the patrol that found you, it had much more to do with the adoption rather than the rumours"

_Man this Kadabra is good _Rosa thought

"Let me respond to some of the rumours" Kadabra continued "No, we do not experiment on any human that comes to us or is brought in. No we do not use hypnosis on any human to make them work with the adoption process, it undermines the entire point of what we are doing and no there is no mental regression process we use to make people more baby-like, however YES there is a process for body regression but ONLY if the parents AND child accept it."

"How many people have actually accepted that option?" Rosa snapped

"You'd be surprised" responded Kadabra "I have been involved in some of them"

Rosa was shocked, _some people actually accepted that option!,_ she had seen a couple of cases on her travels but the Kadabra's words sounded like a lot of people accepted it. Many people had given up hope and just accepted their new state in life or maybe some enjoyed their new treatment as infants

_NOT ME, I WILL NOT CRACK LIKE THEM _Rosa thought. _Or at the very least I am gonna fight back with all I got _

Kadabra sighed "Anyway, the examination is over and I believe Blissey is back with your lunch, your meeting with the agency rep will be after that, you may ask them any questions you want"

At that moment Blissey re-entered the room, carrying a tray of food. She placed it on a tray stand that had been set up for Rosa. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a chicken salad and a glass of orange juice.

At that moment, Rosa's stomach grumbled louder than ever, too hungry to even talk, she wolfed down the food on the tray. It was the best food she'd had in weeks. It was well prepared and reminded of the good old days back when she was a trainer. After she had finished she used the napkin to clean her face.

"Sorry" Rosa said, embarrassed after she noticed that the doctor and nurse were still in the room "Thanks for the food, Nurse Blissey"

"You're welcome, Rosa" Blissey said "...and please my name is Lucia Heartgold, but you can me Lucy"

_The Pokemon have proper names? _Rosa thought _I guess it makes sense since I haven't been able to hear them talk like a human before, there's probably a lot of stuff that I have to get used to now that I can understand them. _

"Ok thank you nurse Lucy"

"You're welcome dear" said Nurse Lucy, picking up the tray and leaving the room "I'll be back in just a minute"

"I should introduce myself as well, I am Dr Sam Mystic" said the Kadabra "I am happy to tell you Rosa that your examination is done and I believe that you will not need any sort of additional treatment after the standard of course you are on."

"Thank you, Doctor" said Rosa, clearly happy considering it meant she could get out quicker, however then she realized that the agency is coming. She wanted to cry and beg the doctor to let her go, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. If that Gothitelle wouldn't let her go then what the chances of this Kadabra letting me out.

_I have to stay strong _Rosa thought _I can get through this, I just have to play along with this for now. After my "Adoption" I will pick my spot and make my break for it, I'll just have to take my chances with whatever pokemon I'm "Adopted" by. _

"OK now, you just relax now, a member of the agency will come over soon and will discuss with you what happens next. I will check up on you later Rosa and one more thing..." he pointed out a button next to her bed "...if you need anything, just press this button and Nurse Lucy will be round to assist you, have a good day Rosa"

With that the doctor left the room. It wasn't long before Rosa needed you to use the button.

"Something wrong, Rosa?" asked Nurse Lucy

"I really need to use the... bathroom" Rosa said, embarrassed by the fact that she needed help just to get out of bed

The nurse didn't seem to notice her embarrassment and helped her out of bed. Rosa's muscles were still very stiff and sore however by taking slow steps she was able to move get to the bathroom. After she had relieved herself, Nurse Lucy helped her get back into bed, giving her the remote for the TV on the wall and left the room saying if Rosa needs anything else, don't hesitate to call. After flicking through a few channels settling on animated movie starring a Shinx, a Watchog and a Grumpig, Rosa settled back into her bed and thought again about her situation. While she was captured by the pokemon her treatment by them over the last few hours was nothing like the rumours said it was. She hadn't been hurt, she wasn't hungry, if anything she was more comfortable then she had been in months. With all this in mind, she thought back to the Kadabra's question, why did she not come in sooner? The answer was simple she didn't want to end up like the others, dressed in infant clothing, including diapers, pacifiers, the whole lot while being forced to eat, sleep, drink, play and act like infants. Well, now she was going to be forced to, however she did have a plan in place, all she had to was play along for a while, pick her opportunity and make a break for it. She had evaded the pokemon ever since they had taken control from the humans, she could do it again.

After the film had ended there was a knock on her door. _I guess it's time for that meeting with the agency_

"Come in" she said

The door opened and a Milotic came into the room. As milotics were, she was shockingly beautiful, and Rosa could tell it was a girl because, according to the pokedex, the female milotics have longer hair-like fins.

"Good afternoon Miss Rosa" the milotic said a friendly and soothing voice "I am Aurora Silverscale and I am the HAA representative for Castelia City, I hope you're feeling better"

_HAA, Human Adoption Agency, explained as if I didn't know _Rosa thought, she had seen the advertisements they had put up all the towns about being together with pokemon again, or their news broadcasts about not wanting to have to chase and fight humans. To be fair, they never attacked any human that did not fight back so children and the people that came willingly were taken in without harm. Even those who fought back only received minor paralysis shocks that were easily cured at centres so there was that.

"I am feeling somewhat better" Rosa replied "Very sore and tired but a bit better"

"Well it's good to hear that you are recovering, my dear" said Aurora "I've been your chart and the reports submitted by the patrol that found you and one question does spring to mind"

"Why I didn't come to the HAA sooner?" said Rosa

Aurora chuckled, hiding her laughter behind her fan tail "Well of course there's that question, however I am thinking of another one. How have you managed to survive to last avoid all patrols for all this time. It has been 18 months since the HAA was formed and pokemon, led by the psychics, took over from humans and yet you have managed to get past every patrol or at the very least evade them for 18 months. They have been reports stretching from Nuvema town all the way to here in Castelia city. You've become quite the celebrity amongst the HAA and the pokemon at the top."

Rosa blinked in confusion, "So you're saying I'm famous amongst pokemon?"

"Oh yes, you also a priority person to find, generally because you are only 11 years old and all of us were worried about how you were taking care of yourself, not saying you couldn't it's just that children are priority 1 for the HAA, we had most children brought in fairly soon after we finalised control of Unova, but after that you became a top priority for all of us"

Rosa nodded, it made sense, after all even Cheren and Bianca were picked up soon after the reins of power were seized by the pokemon. With the others taken it made sense they would focus on finding the last few children before looking for others.

"Now the doctor told me that you were wondering what is going to happen next." Aurora said, almost as if she was reading Rosa's thoughts on list of conversation topics "Well first off, now that we know where you are we will wait until you are given the all clear by the doctor, which according to him should be tomorrow in fact or at the very latest the day afterwards. At which point you will be put on the list of children up for adoption. Considering you are very popular it shouldn't take too long to have a couple come in for you. Then they will sign the paperwork and you will be there responsibility and of course they will always be support from us in the HAA if you need it. Do you have any questions?"

Rosa could feel the most important question that her mind come up with burst out of her

"Yes I do, why are you doing this? Why do you feel like this has to be done? I've been hiding for 18 months and one of the most important things is that neither side has given me a proper explanation about what's going on!"

Aurora was stunned for a moment by Rosa's outburst, but quickly she saw how important the question was to Rosa, tears showing the eyes of the girl, Aurora used her tail to flick the tears away. Aurora then came around the head of the bed and placed her head on Rosa's shoulder so she could talk calmly and quietly to her

"We are doing this for one simple reason Rosa, we do this because we do truly care about humans, do not get us wrong we have loved fighting alongside you in battle and working alongside you in various situations but, as we have seen many times, there are people who will want to use pokemon to hurt others or control nations. I am sure you have heard of Team Plasma, they claimed to want to liberate pokemon however would often hurt pokemon just to get what they want. This is not just an isolated instant, everywhere we turn there seems to be more and more destruction, pain and sorrow spread all over the world because the bonds between pokemon and human has changed. Pokemon long to be the friends of humans, some of us have become so close that we have been called family by humans, but there are so many more that consider us servants and will use our powers to do harm. So the psychic pokemon came up with a plan, if they were going to be infants about pokemon, then we would have to treat them like infants. Now I know for a fact that you are not like those people Rosa, you would never intentionally hurt a pokemon, however we do this for people like you to protect you from them. I know it seems extreme us having to do this but to us this is the only way we can move forward."

Rosa sat that, processing all of the information Aurora had said. Most of it made perfect sense, there were many awful people in the world hurting pokemon and humans alike and even before the HAA was formed there were psychic pokemon who were trying to warn us about something like this happening. Pokemon wanting to be close to humans made sense as well, as she had seen from many examples no human was ever hurt when they were taken in and her treatment had been exceptional. All in All, they had thought of everything, it didn't mean Rosa had to like it but it did make sense. She actually felt quite sorry for the pokemon that were being harmed and felt sorry for shouting at Aurora about this. The information was right there. Still, she felt like it was taking her rights away, taking what it meant to be a trainer away from her. Rosa had her plan and she would stick with it but she did understand where Aurora was coming from.

"Thank you Aurora, I understand what you mean" Rosa said "Just promise me that I won't be hurt anymore"

"Don't worry about that now Rosa, I promise you that you are safe now, you will given a nice new home and we will make sure you are safe and happy. Well do you have any other questions?"

"No" said Rosa "Thank you"

"Well then, I'll be off for now" Said Aurora "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you and get a plan ready with you about your adoption and who knows you may not think it's a good idea now but you may grow the like the idea." Aurora went to the door and exited before turning around and smiling at Rosa "Rest now Rosa you are safe now" then the door closed behind her.

Rosa then laid back on the bed, still processing what was going on. She knew what she had to do but now she wondered about whether she wanted to do it. _What happens if I play along with this and I actually enjoy it _she thought _What if i want that body regression thing Kadabra was talking about? Become an permanent infant with pokemon parents? _

She shook her head _NO I must stay strong, for everyone else _however they was less conviction then she had hoped they would be. She laid back on the pillow and let herself relax

_I'll just have to see what happens next _She thought

**Once again thanks for reading, I know there hasn't been much ABDL content yet but don't worry we are getting to it, I just need to establish the story and characters. Anyway**

**Next Chapter: Our Gallade/Gardevoir couple get introduced and the ABDL content really gets started**

**Thanks Again**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers **

**I have a new idea for you, In my last chapter I wrote about how Rosa was watching an animated film about "a shinx, a watchog and a grumpig". I am actually referencing a real life animated movie. The first person to say what the correct answer is gets to have a character or idea in the story, no questions asked. **

**Here is your clue: What kind of animal is Shinx based off? And what famous animated film has one as its main character?**

**Many thanks go BlueFlame27 for favouriting and following the story. As you usual feel free to Rate and Review. So let's get started with the next chapter!**

Soulsword Manor 08:30 am

The sun rose over Unova, spilling orange glow across the land. West of Castelia city, across the water that shimmered in the sunlight, stood a forest, a port had been built there just before the poke-revolution. A road leading up from the port and into the forest lead to a pair of gates and just beyond that stood a magnificent mansion, the largest house and compound in Unova and argued to be one of the largest in the world. Taking on the look of a centuries old palace, the building itself was constructed out of white marble while the roof was coloured blue. The sunlight then hit the Immaculate front garden and finally hit the house itself. On the third floor, in the master bedroom sat a larger than king size bed. Sleeping inside were a Gallade and Gardevoir, when the sunlight hit the room, it woke the sleeping couple up.

The Gallade was the first to rise, stretching out and rubbing his eyes before looking over at the Gardevoir. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed her as she rose from her slumber. _To think I managed to convince some pokemon as beautiful as her to be with me _he thought. The Gardevoir looked over at the Gallade after rubbing her eyes and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, dear" said the Gardevoir, stretching out her arms

"Good morning, my love and how are you this fine morning?" said the Gallade, still gazing at her

"Better now that it's actually started" said the Gardevoir, before both of them reached over to each other for a good morning kiss.

This was the life of Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword, two of the richest pokemon in Unova.

The two had meet shortly after the poke-revolution began, both of them had an awful start to life with barely anything to their names but the clothes on their backs and the power that they had mustered from years of self taught training. Raphael had signed to the revolution first and quickly established himself as a powerful fighter and an excellent leader, often leading the charge against the resisting humans. Being an honour bound pokemon, as most Gallades were, he would try to avoid a fight if he could, often wanting to outsmart his opponents with clever strategy, however if fighting was inevitable he proved that he was powerful pokemon and would often lead by example, this led to great trust and loyalty from his following of fellow pokemon, to the point that after the revolution ended, most of them stayed with him and became his servants of bodyguards, even though he had said numerous times to them that they were free to go if they wanted.

Ophelia joined up as a support warrior, often being called upon to handle critical missions and always signing on for seemed like impossible missions. She was given the role of a leader soon after and it wasn't long before her path would cross with Raphael's. It was during a mission had gone badly for Raphael and we was trying to escape from a group of humans who were trying to capture him. Just when it seemed that hope was lost, Ophelia teleported in and fought back the group of humans by herself using powerful psychic attacks. With a window of opportunity given she quickly healed Raphael and together they fought against wave after wave of humans until reinforcements arrived and finally drove the humans back. Later that night Raphael had asked where Ophelia was and went to thank her for helping him.

"Ophelia?" asked Raphael

"Oh!" said Ophelia "You're that Gallade that I fought with earlier, Raphael right?

"Yes that's me, I'm glad you remember" said Raphael, she had told her his name after the fighting had stopped just before he was dragged off by his unit to get medical attention. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did, if you hadn't had come when you did, I don't think I would be standing here right now"

"You are welcome" said Ophelia, blushing a little at his thank you for she had not received many in the past

"You are truly an impressive fighter, I would love to work with you some more, if you want to that is" said Raphael, blushing as if he was asking her out, _what's wrong with me _he thought _there is something about this Gardevoir that i don't see in other pokemon, I must find out what it is_

"I would like that very much Raphael" said Ophelia, also blushing and trying to stay calm while her heart was beating twice as fast _Is he doing this to me, I've never felt this before, maybe if I stick close to him I'll figure out what it is_

Sure enough, they started working together soon after, scoring major victories in all areas. As they stayed together longer, the mutual feelings they had for each grew. Eventually they became friends, then started going out at the amusement of several of those under their command, who used to tease them about it, it in the spirit of good fun of course. They didn't care what they thought about them, they were happy together until finally when the revolution had ended with them winning the war, Raphael had asked Ophelia to meet with him in front of their friends and soldiers so he could do something he thought he would never have the chance to do. Once Ophelia had arrived at their meeting point, Raphael went to one knee and looked into her eyes.

"Ophelia, I... I love you, I love you with all my heart. Ever since I met you I felt this weird feeling deep in my heart and that feeling kept growing until I knew what it was, it was love. You consume my every waking thought and I want to be with you, to protect you from your enemies and laugh with your friends, I just can't stand the thought of being away from you any longer."

While Ophelia stood there stunned like the rest gathered there, Raphael went for his pocket and took out a small blue box.

"Ophelia, will you marry me?" he finished, he flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. A shocked gasp spread amongst the crowd, they knew that Raphael and Ophelia were a serious couple, but this was still shocking.

Ophelia was the first to recover from the shock, and looked down at the ring and the sincere look in Raphael's eyes. She knew that he had poured his heart out of her and she in turn felt those feelings too. She couldn't bear it when he had to leave her for important missions or when he came back injured. She wanted to spend every moment with him, now here was her chance

"Oh Raph... YES, YES I WILL" she said

Raphael then had the biggest smile on his face as he placed the ring on her finger. He then stood up and the two engaged in a long kiss holding each other close and having tears of happiness in their eyes. The wedding happened soon after that and they started their life together in their new home.

After the revolution ended, for all of their exploits and the fact that it was their leadership skills which had helped win most of the important battles for the cause, they were greatly rewarded. Raphael soon took over the astral corporation which had become the largest pokemon technology company in the world. Using his leadership skills, the company grew even larger with many products that helped the new relationship between humans and pokemon, including the new psy-tech, a line of baby products which were powered by a pokemons natural energy that would help pokemon take care of humans

Ophelia was rewarded with control over Stars TV conglomerate, the largest TV production and broadcasting house in the world. Under her wing, the company began producing more and more hit shows and ratings for their channels skyrocketed. Currently the most popular program was "Sport of the Crown" where many households battled for control over their shows fictional land. It was a show of Ophelia's own creation and had proven itself to be very successful.

The couple were also rewarded with the manor house across the water from the west side of Castelia city and most of their soldiers, wanting to stay with their leaders, who they considered closer than family, became either bodyguards or servants to the Soulsword couple. Over the time of the revolution, they had transformed from 2 squadrons of pokemon brought together by one cause to being a group loyal to Soulsword couple, something that they never wanted to let go off despite the fact that Raphael and Ophelia had repeated said they didn't to serve them or that they could go whenever they wished.

So there Raphael and Ophelia were, 18 months since the revolution, two of the richest pokemon in the world, with loyal followers and fame that preceded them wherever they went. However something about Ophelia recently made Raphael wonder in something was wrong. He often would catch looking longingly at a certain room in their large house. Investigating it himself, he found that it was a nursery room, designed for a girl. There was a princess theme running through the room with a soft pink colour around the room and many expensive looking furnishings. He decided that today he was going to ask her about it. So he asked her to have breakfast with him in the front garden. The cook, another one of their previous soldiers, had brought out a dish of salmon and eggs alongside a plate of toast and several jams.

"Ophelia, I did to talk with you about something important" said Raphael

"What is it Raph?" said Ophelia, using the nickname she had gave him, slightly confused by his serious tone

"I caught you looking into looking into a certain room with a look of both hope and sadness in your eyes" said Raphael

"Oh?"

"The nursery" continued Raphael "and this isn't the first time I have seen this, almost every day I have seen you looking into that room and I know you well enough to see that this is truly eating at you, please talk to me about this" he finished

Ophelia sighed and tears pricked at her eyes

"Oh Raph" she sobbed "It's just that, we've been waiting for so long, The HAA said there would be a child for us but it's been so long, I am starting to lose hope in this."

She started crying and Raphael, quickly realizing what was happening, came over to her and put his arms around her, calming her down with rubs on her back and shhing noises.

"I know, we have waited a long while and I know it's easy to think that." He looked directly into Ophelia's eyes "But I know that we will have a child, my precious love, there are only a few left and we have been promised from the beginning we will have a child. We just have to wait a little longer. Now please, I can't bear it when you cry, I know you have waiting so long, but this isn't the time to give up. I bet you we will get a phone call very soon that there is a child waiting for us."

Ophelia started to cheer up with his words. This was always Raphael's way. He was a relaxed pokemon since the revolution ended, wanting to enjoy more of the life he and Ophelia had earned for themselves, considering that they were born with nothing, however he knew when to take things seriously and he always held Ophelia and her feelings in the highest regard. He was very protective of his wife.

"Thank you, Raph" said Ophelia, reaching over to kiss her husband on the cheek "I just hope you are right"

Neither of them could have guessed how right Raphael was, because at that moment one of their butlers, a Noctowl, came over to them.

"Apologies for interrupting, Sir and Madam" he began "but Madam has a phone call waiting for her and we all believe that she should listen to this one"

"Who is it, William?" asked Ophelia

"The HAA, Madam" answered William

Both Raphael and Ophelia looked at each other with shock and then a moment later Ophelia began to head for the phone which was positioned ready for her to talk the call. Several of her servants were there with hopeful looks in their eyes, they knew how important this was to Ophelia.

"Hello" said Ophelia into the phone

"Hello, Mrs Soulsword, this is Aurora Silverscale from the HAA, I am calling you to say that we have a orphan for you to adopt"

"You do?" said Ophelia, Raphael joining her near the phone judging his wife's reaction.

"Yes, she is lovely girl named Rosa and she is currently receiving treatment at the city centre, so if you would like to come by the office in Castelia then we can go through the paperwork and you can meet Rosa"

"Rosa? Isn't that the girl from all the reports?" Ophelia inquired

"Why yes she is actually!" answered Aurora "The 18 month shadow herself, anyway she is here and she is willing to meet with you. Now she is still receiving treatment for various injuries so maybe you could come by the office about 2 days, then we can get you through the paperwork and you can meet her"

"Yes that would be wonderful" Ophelia said, thrilled _At last _she thought _A child of my own _

"Ok then, I will pencil you in for a 10:30 meeting with us, see you then, Mrs Soulsword" Aurora then hung up the phone

Ophelia put down the phone, Raphael saw her face, the only time she wore a smile that big was at their wedding and on their honeymoon.

"Well?" Raphael asked

"Raph, we're gonna be parents" Ophelia said, bouncing up and down with joy

Raphael's burst into a huge smile and he came over to hug his wife. Their servants all discussing how excited they were or patting the shoulders of Raphael and Ophelia. Finally! They were having a child!

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I will go into more detail about the house and nursery when Rosa comes to it, I feel that it would be better paced there than in this chapter. Anyway as always, please feel free to rate and review this story**

**Many thanks**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers**

**First of, the answer to the question on my last chapter was "The Lion King". Congratulations to Brightcloud0915 for answering the question correctly and being the first to do so. And now I have a new competition for you**

**In the last chapter I talked about how Ophelia took over a TV production house and made a show called "Sport of the crown", again I was referencing a real world show. The first person to correctly guess what it was (shut up best friend looming over my shoulder and guessing it after one attempt) gets an idea or character in the story, as long as it's in context. Oh, and Brightcloud, since you won the first contest I must forbid you from taking part in this one (I AM ALSO TALKING TO YOU BEST FRIEND LOOMING OVER MY SHOULDER) feel free to guess however it will not be counted.**

**To be honest, the best friend I am referring to is a really good friend of mine who gave me the courage to push forward with this story, he, along with you guys of course, helped me set up the story and characters and I can't thank him, and you guys, enough for all your help. **

**Anyway moving on (STOP SMIRKING BEST FRIEND LOOMING OVER MY SHOUDLER) let's get on with this chapter**

_Castelia Pokemon Centre: 11:46 am_

The morning sun spilled into the guest room where Rosa slept. As she felt the warm light spread over her, she quickly woke up, still feeling sore from her journey but much better than she previously was. It had been a quiet afternoon and evening since Aurora left her yesterday with her thoughts on the HAA and her new situation. Most of the remaining afternoon she had spent in bed, under orders from the doctor, watching TV and having a shouting argument in her own head about what was going to happen which only succeeded in giving her a headache.

The plan she came up with was that she would have to play along for a little while and pick her opportunity to run. Probably see if she could find a new place to hide with plenty of supplies in reach. The only problem would be how quickly there would capture her again, not to mention the amount of security they would send after her. Being a high priority target (a child and the 18 month shadow) they would send numerous squads after her, with Luxrays on hand if she tried to stay in one place for too long.

She sighed as she laid back on her pillow again. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all she had at the moment. With this in mind she wondered what pokemon were going to adopt her. She rolled on her side, trying to put it out of her mind and tried to come up with a new plan. It was pointless though, she realized that what kind of pokemon she was adopted by would play an integral part in her plan, depending what type they were. She assumed Psychic for the time being because that was the one she had seen the most couples of (the Medicham and Gothietelle sprang to mind) but it could be any-type. She began idly wondering what her new "parents" were like, did they play a part in the revolution? What kind of the job do they do? Would they treat me similar to that other girl? Where did they live?

As she thought about this, someone knocked on the door

"Rosa" said a voice that she recognised as Nurse Lucy "Are you awake?"

"Yes I am" said Rosa

Nurse Lucy then entered the room with a big smile across her face. Rosa had to admit it was good to see the Blissey nurse again

"Good morning Rosa" she said, in a loud cheerful voice "I hope we are feeling better"

Rosa nodded, because it was true she did feel better today than she had a long time. The comfortable bed had made it easy to sleep and it was the first truly good night sleep they she had the since the ending of the revolution. _I wonder how badly I screwed up my health with my 18 months of hiding _she thought.

"The doctor and I had a talk earlier this morning about your condition" said Nurse Lucy "…and after looking at your charts and seeing about the current state of your health, we have concluded that you are to stay with us for 2 more days after this one just to be sure that you are recovering."

Rosa nodded, it made sense that they would keep her this long, most of her joints were rested but still felt incredibly stiff and she could make them worse if she moved around too much or was immediately adopted. If she was a doctor she would do the same thing.

"Ok, so afterwards would I be put on that adoption list thing that Aurora was talking about yesterday?" she asked, a thought occurring to her

"Actually, considering that the HAA makes its reports available to all when first contact is made, the HAA has made progress in finding you a couple" Nurse Lucy said, before Rosa could ask another question, she held up her hand "…please Rosa let me finish, they're has been a couple that has been on the list for the longest time and the HAA has decided that you will be adopted by them"

_ALREADY? Rosa thought Wow I must have been really popular if pokemon were found already, I guess I'll get an answer to my question about who will adopt now, so I can base my plans around that _

"Can you tell me their names? I am really excited to meet them" said Rosa, surprising herself by how genuinely excited she actually was, maybe Auroras words actually had reached more than she realized.

Her energy did not go unnoticed by Nurse Lucy "Well that enthusiasm is great to see Rosa, Aurora will love to see that when she comes back to talk to you today, unfortunately I can't tell you their names yet because not even I know yet, the message is that parents have been found for you and Aurora will go over the details with you today when she meets with you this afternoon"

Rosa sighed, "oh well, I suppose that will have to do" she said, again surprising herself by how genuinely sad she was about not knowing. _WHATS GOING ON? _She thought _what do I feel like this?_

Nurse Lucy saw that Rosa was clearly conflicted about this affair, so she put an arm around her and began speaking to her in a calmer voice

"Rosa, I see that you are having all sorts of thoughts about this whole scenario. Allow me to put my thought forward. I believe that at first your head was filled with the ugly rumours about what happened to humans that were never spread by pokemon. Maybe it's because you are able to try new things and are also going with your gut instinct at the same time. Why not wait to see your new parents, who knows? You might actually like them and this whole scenario a lot more"

Rosa looked at Nurse Lucy, it was true that she was seeing things in a different light. The rumours she had heard turned out to be false and she was genuinely excited to meet the couple. It reminded her of the excitement of when she got her first pokemon, but also the fear of looking after it. Still her excitement shocked her and another question popped into being, Do I want to do this?

"I'll try" Rosa said, still unsure about her feelings but took solace in the fact she did have a plan ready in waiting.

"Good to hear Rosa" said Nurse Lucy "Now how about we get you out of bed and head down to the cafeteria to get some food?"

The rest of the morning and some of the afternoon passed rather quickly, Rosa was able to walk again, albeit rather shaky, and had been able to walk down to the cafeteria where she was able to get food. Once there she met other humans in hospital pyjamas chatting, joking, laughing with the pokemon as if nothing had every changed. It was enough to make Rosa smile seeing everyone so happy and it took her back to the good days of being a trainer. Once she had got her food she was able to talk to some of the others about their new lives and to her shock, most of them were really excited about the whole prospect. Of course some were like her and were scheming to run away at the first opportunity however a lot of people were genuinely excited about being adopted by pokemon, about being with pokemon again and about having somewhere secure and warm to rest their heads at night. Rosa couldn't blame her, there had been times when she had longed for someone or some pokemon to come and hug her during those cold nights on the streets. She had dreams in the past about pokemon finding her and adopting her into their home, taking care of her and making her feel the only person in the world that mattered. While at the time she was dismissed them as stupid ideas, her recent feelings put those dreams into context. After all while she tough, as many people and pokemon had pointed out, she was still just a child.

Soon afterwards she found herself back in her room, reading a magazine she had been allowed to take from the cafeteria, talking about the richest people and pokemon in the world. The Unova articles included a lot of pokemon considering the new order of things. She saw many pictures of elegant houses, beautiful lawns, expensive cars and rooms filled with valuables. She continued reading until she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Rosa asked

"Rosa? It's me Aurora" Aurora answered from behind the door

"Come in" Rosa said

The door opened and Aurora the Milotic entered the room.

"Hello Rosa" she said in a welcoming voice "I heard you were getting better today, which is lovely to hear and I heard that you were told the message about your adoption"

''Yes, Lucy said you'd have more information about my parents.'' Rose replied.

''Well then, you'll be pleased to hear that I can tell you who will adopt you. Rosa, you are going to be adopted by Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword!"

Rosa froze, if she had been drinking a glass of water she would have spat it out. She reached over for the magazine she was reading and went over to the page she was presently reading. It was laying who was the Unova richest and at the very top of the list was the Soulswords. There was a picture of them as well.

"You mean these two!?" said Rosa pointing out the page to the confused Aurora

"Ah yes, those are the Soulswords. Lovely couple, got married just after the revolution ended and after all their work in the war they were rewarded greatly. You ever heard the phrase "you reap what you sew" well if any pokemon were the living embodiments of that phrase it would be them. Oh I would have loved to have you with me when I made that phone call to them, Ophelia was over-the-moon when she heard the news."

Rosa was still shocked. She looked at the magazine again. She read the article about the Soulswords, saying about how they had come from nothing to becoming the richest pokemon in the region, even making it as high as #3 in the world rankings. It was also said that the pokemon that had followed them into battle during the pokemon revolution had stayed with them to become their servants or bodyguards, by choice and not by force. _This has just made my plan go from crazy to near impossible _she thought _how will I escape if I have to contend with an army of pokemon between me and freedom_

_Do you even want to escape? _Said a voice in her head _You saw the article, they are some of the richest pokemon on the planet. You used to have dreams about being a princess, why take the chance in ruining that? Who knows, as Lucy said we may actually like this whole idea and let's be honest being adopted by the Soulswords is a tempting proposition. _

"Is something wrong Rosa?" said Aurora

Rosa was snapped from her reverie. "Oh no, it's just that..uh…I am really shocked about this whole thing. I wasn't expecting it, but actually I am excited" she finished, still have a shouting argument in her head about what to do

"Wonderful" said Aurora "They will be coming to sign the paperwork shortly, so get your things ready" she winked at Rosa "I am loving your new attitude by the way, happiness and excitement really do suit you much better than sadness"

"Thank you" said Rosa, reaching over and hugging Aurora, who in turn reached forward and placed her head over Rosa's shoulder

All the while Rosa could only think of one thing

_NOW WHAT DO I DO?_

**Thanks for reading my latest. Sorry for the wait I have been busy doing additional hours at work and meeting up with friends. Anyway next time: ABD content, I promise**

**Please feel free to rate and review and I will see next time**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear my wonderful and extremely patient readers,**

**Oh My Arceus, has it been that long since I last posted a chapter to this story? I am so sorry, I meant to get this out quite a bit of time ago but complications prevented that from going on. BUT I AM NOW BACK and I am ready to start writing again.**

**First off, congratulations to BlueFlame27 for winning the contest last chapter, your idea will be implemented at the appropriate time. **

**Secondly, Many thanks to all of you for reviewing and following the story, we have now been accepted into a community thanks to all of you, Pokemon Best of the best. **

**But this last point is quite serious. I do read all of your reviews and one particular review caught my eye. This person wrote a fair review about the story and the problems they saw with it. I will admit that chapters 2 and 4 were pretty rushed work and I should have built up the story better. I agree with the review about chapter 1 being my best but I am still proud of my other chapters none the less. The person very fair criticisms of this story and said they only did it because they liked the story and wanted to see it reach its full potential. That's what I love about writing on this site, None one will hide their feelings here because no one has to and I feel that it makes us all stronger, as both readers and authors. So to that person, thank you for your review, I will take your advice on board and I hope that this chapter makes you (and all my readers) see that I do listen to you and take your advice, your criticism and your ideas on board. **

**Anyway on with the chapter**

Castelia City Pokemon Centre 6:30 pm

Soon after the revelation on who her parents would be, Rosa was then told be Aurora on what would happen next. Raphael and Ophelia would come to Aurora's office in the HAA building in the centre of town in a couple of days, the same day when Rosa would be given the all clear by the doctors, pending any future developments. They would then sign her paperwork and be given her file for their future reference, after that they would head to the centre where they would pick up Rosa.

Soon after that Aurora left saying that she would be checking up on Rosa and her medical reports for the next few days until the adoption took place, once again repeating the point that if Rosa had any questions or wanted to chat, she could contact the HAA and they would patch her through.

Several thoughts rolled through Rosa's head as the night went on, all of them fighting for supremacy which only just managed to give her a headache. Looking over the magazine again showed pictures of Soulsword manor, the expansive lawns with lots of flowers, various rooms filled with expensive items mixed with modern day technology which normally would seem disjointed however somehow worked in put together in right way. The one picture caught Rosa's eye though, a picture of the nursery. The room itself was by someone peoples accounts the size of a small day care with a princess theme. After absorbing the fact that in a few days that would be her new room the arguments started going on in her head.

_Are you seriously considering this? _Went one voice _They are going to treat us like infants! You've seen it with your own two eyes! What makes you think they will treat us any different from that?_

_What's wrong with wanting to see it? _Said another voice _There's no way we are getting out of this adoption right now so while we are doing this we might as well enjoy ourselves._

_Please do this! _Said a childish voice _We get to be with Pokemon again and our wish of being a princess comes true! Are you really about to try and run away from that!_

The argument continuedfor a while until the first voice made a important point

_What about Mother? _It went _What do you think she'll think if she saw you thinking about this?_

This left Rosa stunned, She hadn't thought her mother in a while, things had been so hectic recently that she hadn't had time to think about that. Rosa and her mother had always been close before the revolution started and Rosa had frequently called her whenever she needed moral support or she just wanted to hear her mother's voice. No one ever tells young trainers about how far their journey will take them and how long it will be before you see your parents again, which often left many trainers, Rosa included, often in tears as they sit in a pokemon centre far from home. Rosa's mother had always been there, on the other side of the phone, cheering Rosa on and telling her that she will always be there for her. It had helped keep Rosa going.

Now looking through those memories again after everything that happened, a mixture of anger and sadness flowed through her, tears formed and fell from her eyes.

How could she let herself do this or even think about accepting this? Her mother was currently out there, still surviving (or at least that's what Rosa hoped) and she was here seriously thinking that she would accept this new relationship. The anger started over-taking her sadness but she swallowed her anger, if she started screaming and resisting who knows what would be done to her.

By now it was getting late and just then Nurse Lucy walked back about to tell her it was bedtime, until she saw the state of Rosa's face still red from crying

"Rosa, what's wrong?" said Lucy, concern written across your face after taking in Rosa's condition

"I'm sorry Lucy" said Rosa, drying her eyes with the tissue that Lucy had just handed her "I was thinking about my mother, she's out there potentially and now I am going in to this new adoption and its...just" Rosa couldn't finish her sentence because she had started crying again.

Lucy put her hand on Rosa's back and started humming softly. It was a natural instinct for a Blissey to try and take care of anyone that was sick, injured or upset which is why you see so many of them in hospitals. After a while Rosa started calming down and Lucy took a layer of her egg and handed it to Rosa. Rosa took a bite out of it and felt immediately calmer and happier, this was the effect of a Blissey egg. Also just being there helped calm down Rosa a lot, just the fact that Lucy was there helping to calm her down really helped Rosa, it was something small however it truly did resonate deep within Rosa. It reminded her of something that her mother would do when she was feeling sad when she was younger.

After a while Rosa yawned and Lucy laid her back in her bed. She gave a comforting smile to Rosa, a smile then looked like she had done this many times. It also reminded Rosa of the conversations she had with Aurora, about why pokemon were doing this in the first place and how she had promised to give it a try at the very least.

"Good night Rosa, sweet dreams" Lucy said, as she turned off the lights in her room. Lying in the dark for a moment, Rosa decided that she would have to take things as them came for a while, whether she wanted to or not wasn't an option anymore. She had her plan and she would stick with it and with that she closed her eyes.

_Rosa, around 4 years old, was playing in the garden with my mum. She giggled as her mother chased her around. Finally she was caught and the numerous sloppy kisses that followed only made her giggle even louder. That was the way Rosa lived with her mother, constant playing and laughing, it was like they were in their own little world. Rosa was wearing a dress, she had always dreamed about being a princess and her mother had decided to indulge her fantasies somewhat be allowing her wear fancy dresses and act like a princess, while also using it as a way to teach Rosa about manners. _

"_Come on now, my little princess" went Mother, referencing Rosa's dream of royalty "I don't like the look of the clouds overhead, we should go inside while it's dry"_

"_Yes, mommy" said Rosa_

_They were always close like that, Rosa and her mother, all throughout her early years, Rosa could always depend on her mother for anything. Even at her busiest, Rosa's mother would always be there for her and would barely ever let her daughter leave her sight. Closer than any other relationship was how Professor Juniper and their closest friends examined it. That was how it was and it was punctuated by the day Rosa received her first pokemon. After watching a few tournaments on TV Rosa decided that she would want to try and be a trainer herself. _

"_Thanks professor" said Rosa, now 10 years old, had her very first pokemon, a Snivy. She was wearing travelling gear showing that she was ready to face the world, however she still kept dresses for the days where she liked to dress up or go to parties, she was older than before but she was still the same girl with the dreams of princesses. Rosa's mother had given Rosa her gear and they had shared a tearful goodbye with each other as Rosa left Nuvema town. Rosa had made the promise that she would be in constant contact with her through her Xtransceiver than Rosas Mother had brought for this very occasion. Even through this separation their relationship continued to thrive, in some areas it became stronger through Rosa asking for advice for what to do next for her mother on her journey. _

_The day that things took a turn for the worse was when Rosa and her mother met up in Castelia city. That had agreed to meet up after Rosa had won her third gym badge. After they had lunch together they saw a new bulletin about the psychic pokemon "revolution" as the news was calling it. During her journey Rosa had heard about it and now it was becoming less of something to laugh about and something to be taken seriously. They had taken several towns already and had garnered much support. As they were heading out of the city, they started talking about the revolution and how it would affect them. Rosa's mother managed to convince her that taking a break in Nuvema Town would be the best course of action for the moment, just for a break from all the travelling and to let the news blow over. _

_One week later, as Rosa and her mother were just relaxing at home when a new news bulletin came on the air. They had heard the reports about the fighting in the cities, while no one was killed or permanent hurt, was getting very serious. The news bulletin however put things into a new perspective. The news bulletin had said the pokemon had won the war, the ruling faction of Unova was now Pokemon. This left both of them stunned as they watched the pokemon leader, an Alakzam, make his speech about their plans, but it was the conversation afterwards that shook Rosa to her core._

"_You have to get out of here" said Rosa's mother_

"_What?" said Rosa_

"_You have to get out of here, if they have won then they will come here soon"_

"_I won't leave you"_

"_You have to Rosa, I won't let them capture you"_

"_Then come with me!"  
_

"_No! I will stay here and distract them as long as I can, you start running and use everything you have learned from me and on your journey to survive"_

"_Please mother! Don't make me leave you! _

"_If you leave now then I can go with the knowledge you are safe, as a mother that's what I need. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine but you need to go. Please Rosa!"_

"_Ok" Rosa said, in defeat to her mother's words, she quickly packed a bag and grabbed as much food from as she could from the pantry. Just before she left they shared one last hug._

"_Goodbye, my little princess!" said Rosa's mother "I will keep the castle while you are gone"_

"_Goodbye... mother queen" said Rosa, before turning and running in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face_

_Those memories were all 18 months old and as Rosa played them through in her dream, something else was forming._

_She was lying in a crib, she was wearing a diaper under baby style pajamas, she as sucking on a pacifier while cuddling a Lilligant doll... and she was enjoying every second of it . _

_Someone shock her, while cooing in a soft voice_

"_Wakey, wakey widdle Rosa" said the voice "We have a big day of us, my widdle princess"_

_Rosa slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she saw a beautiful Gardevoir, her face looking down on her as mother on her own child. For some reason she felt happy that the Garedvoir was there. The Gardevoir picked her up causing Rosa to giggle as she nuzzled Rosa's face._

"_Aren't you a bundle of energy this morning?" said the Gardevoir, tickling Rosa "anyway, let's get you changed and get some breakfast, you have daycare today but first we have our family picture to take"_

_As she said those words, Rosa instinctively looked down and saw a darker patch on her pajamas, she blushed and looked away as the Gardevoir held her close. She started humming a soft tune into Rosa's ears which calmed her down while the Gardevoir laid her on a changing table, quickly changed old diaper for a new one using her psychic abilities and then, using the same psychic powers, she opened the closet and picked out a dress for Rosa to wear. It was pure white with green ribbons, in the style of a princess dress. Rosa sat up and the Gardevoir helped her on to her feet from the changing table and quickly helped her with the dress. Once it was on, The Gardevoir picked her up again and took to a vanity mirror where she sat her on her lap and began brushing her hair. The Gardevoir was much taller than regular Gardevoirs, about 6ft tall. This was because that after the revolution, growth tablets and procedures were introduced to help pokemon grow taller than usual to help raise children, there were also body regression tablets for children that helped them grow down a few years to make things more manageable for both parent and child. In example, Rosa was 11 ½ when she was adopted however she now resembled an 8 year old. _

"_I can't believe it's a been a year since you came, my widdle princess" said the Gardevoir, as she started making pig-tails in Rosa's hair "I remember when you first came home with us, fighting us at every opportunity, now look at you, my beautiful widdle princess who knows she's safe and sound with us"_

_Rosa looked up at the Gardevoir and smiled, for it was true, she did feel safer when she was with the Gardevoir, also when she was with-_

"_Is my queen and widdle princess ready?" said a strong male voice_

"_DADDY!" exclaimed Rosa, causing the Gardevoir to chuckle_

_Sure enough, a handsome and strong looking Gallade walked into the room, like the gardevoir he was taller than usual, roughly 6ft 5. Like the Gardevoir he was also dressed up ready for a important date._

"_Yes dear, Rosa and I are ready" said the Gardevoir "Shall we have this picture then?"_

"_Let's" said the Gallade, taking hold of Rosa and easily taking her weight "You two look divine"_

_Both Rosa and the Gardevoir blushed the Gallade's comment, then the family made their way through their enormous home. Along the way many of the servants wished them a good morning and many of maids cooed as Rosa, at first it had been embarrassing but now it she actually enjoyed it._

_They went into a large room where a chair was set up against a blank screen. On the other side was a camera where a Smeagle was ready._

"_Good morning Soulsword family" it said "Are we ready to take this picture?"_

"_We are" went the Gardevoir, taking Rosa from the Gallade and sitting down in the chair, positioning Rosa in her lap. The Gallade took his position behind the chair with his arm on his wife's shoulder._

"_Ready sweetie?" said the Gardevoir, Rosa nodded emphatically causing the Gardevoir and Gallade to chuckle, the Gardevoir kissed her forehead_

"_Ok then, Smile" Rosa looked ahead and smiled, then the camera went off_

Rosa woke up. For a few minutes she calmed herself down, her heartbeat felt like it was going to tear out of her chest with how fast it was going. After a few deep breaths she calmed down and thought about her dream. Seeing her memories again put things into context, she loved her mother dearly and the separation had been awful, she would do anything to get back to her, whether she may be. With that in mind, her mind concocting that sequence of herself enjoying her time as an infant rocked her to the core, she was happy all the time in that sequence. Happy without a care in the world, does that mean she wanted to do this?

She shook her head dispelling the last of her sleeping state, it was already light outside and she would have to wait until the day after tomorrow to meet her new parents. She would have to ride this out until her chance came. Just then Nurse Lucy came in.

"Good morning Rosa, did you sleep well?"

**Finally chapter 5 is out, sorry for the wait, I will NOT happen again. I promise I will get one more chapter out before my holiday (2 weeks if anyone is wondering) and once again please feel free to comment, review and follow for more**

**Many Thanks for being patient with me**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	6. Chapter 6

D**ear Readers,**

**I am currently typing on a tablet device because I am away from my computer. As stated in the last chapter I am now on holiday and since arriving I have discovered that the internet is very slow here. I will try to upload this earlier than when I get home but no promises, sorry**

**Anyway, I have a question for you. Did you enjoy chapter 5? The reason I ask is because I haven't heard back from many of you since I posted I was just wondering if the dream sequence I wrote was anygood. Maybe its just me being anxious and too impatient but I do value your opinions and advice so if u could take the time post a review, I would really appreciate it. Any compliment or criticism is welcome**

**Oh, one more thing, to the reader who posted this, #Total**

**Anyway, on with story**

HAA office, Castelia City, 10:00 am

Raphael and Ophelia were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their meeting with the HAA representive. they were the first to have a meeting today so the meeting room quiet, bar the Abra receptionist taking calls. Raphael looked over at his wife and as he did he was amazed by how nervous she was. Both of them had fought intense battles during the revelution, she routinely dealt with high risk stealth missions and they had both been involved in the final battle in this very city and yet she looked more nervous doing this than any of that.

However what was most noticeable was her smile. She had been waiting for this day for a long time and Raphael believed that a part of her still couldn't believe that this was happening. All of this combined was almost too much for her to bear, as she shifted around continuously in her seat, fidgeted about and having her eyes dart about at all the posters on the wall.

Raphael took her hand, taking Ophelia by surprise. He then started carassing her hand with his other hand trying to calm her down.

"Want to talk?" said Raphael

"Oh Raph..." said Ophelia, starting to calm down "I can't believe this day has come, after waiting so long and now in about an hour we'll have a daughter. I'm just so nervous and worried. What if she hates us? What if she rejects us? What if..."

Raphael put a hand to his wife's mouth, as often the case when Ophelia worried about things, she started to ramble and make herself even more worried then when she started. He had seen this before, during the revelution she had often worried about the state of his injuries when he returned to camp hurt and then later when he asked to her to marry him, during the preparations for their wedding she started worrying about all the little details. While she was an extremely intelligent Gardevoir with better organisation skills hen most, she still could stress herself out when things didn't go to plan. She was a quick learner though and her stressed out moments became fewer and further between as she learned from her mistakes and this ws the first Raphael and seen her do it for a while

"Ophelia..." Raphael started, choosing his words carefully "...You are an intelligent pokemon, heck when our friends came to us with child problems, you were always the source of wisdom to them, now of their relationships with their children are much better because of it. Remember Christian and Ana? They were having problems with little Jake to the point were they couldn't trust each other at all. Then you came along and now Jake has agreed to go into body regression with a largest smile I have ever seen on his face. You are more then ready to be a mother and I am here to support you and our future daughter. She won't accept us right away obivously but I know that together we will find a way to be a family."

A tear formed in Ophelia's eye and rolled down her check. Then she looked into Raphael's eyes and smiled. Somehow Raphael always knew what to say and exactly the right time to either inspire pokemon to battle or to cheer Ophelia up. _A natural leader and a fantastic husband _Ophelia thought _Arceus be praised for giving me him. _

"Thanks, Raph" she said "Yes, you're right, Lets do this together, after today the Soulswords will be a proper family"

Raphael smiled back at her, glad he cheered her up, to be truthful he was nervous about this as well but he would do anything to make Ophelia happy, but on top of that he was excited, he was going to be a father! Something not too long ago he would have never thought possible. Then a voice could be heard on the intercom.

"Attention, could Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword please make their way to Aurora Silverscale's office, thats Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword to Aurora Silverscale's office thank you"

"It's time my love" said Raphael, standing up and extending his hand out, which Ophelia took. They shared a quick kiss and then made their way down the hall. They quickly found Aurora's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" said a female voice and with that they entered the room.

The office was brighter than the waiting room, generally because it had some pokemons personal touches added to it. The room was blue and had certificates hanging on the walls. The desk itself was metal however personal touches inlucding pictures had been included to give it a more personal feeling. Sitting behind the desk was Aurora.

"Ahh, Raphael and Ophelia, how nice to see you again." said Aurora, both had meet them before and overtime theyhad become friends. "Please have a seat". She gestured owards two seats before which Raphael and Ophelia took, Raphael pulling out her seat first.

"It's good to see you again Aurora, how's Hiroto?" said Ophelia

Aurora blushed, as she did when talking her boyfriend, a Lucario they she had meet when he was abandoned by his trainer during the revelution. She had allowed him to stay with her because he had no where else to stay and over time they had become close, to the point where they were considering both marriage and adoption.

"Hiroto's good, both of us are well, anyway we are not here to talk about that we are here today to discuss your adoption" said Aurora, who then went over to a filing cabinet, opened it and pulled out a file with "Rosa" printed on it.

"Here's Rosa's file" said Aurora handing it to them along with some additional forms "...and these are the forms that we you to sign in order to make the adoption offical, if you have any questions, feel free to ask"

Raphael and Ophelia opened to file and looked over the forms. The file contained several documents including her birth certificate, her most recent medical records, her trainer's licence and other important documentation. The most recent documentation was the report from the patrol that had found Rosa which made sense considering that she had been living on the streets for the last 18 months. In that time the hospital had made a medical report about what had happened on her health during that time. A new picture had been taken since she had been captured which provided Raphael and Ophelia their first look at their soon to be daughter. She had long brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes they had ever seen. Judging from the picture they guessed that she was about 10/11 years old.

"She beautiful" said Ophelia, "So this is the 18 month shadow..."

"Indeed, she caused quite a fuss at the office considering that she managed to evade every patrol and checkpoint that was set up" said Aurora, shuddering a little as she remembered the amount of work it took to find her. "Believe me when I say that when we were told she had found and was getting treatment at the city centre, we all breathed a huge sigh of relief"

Raphael and Ophelia nodded, they could only imagine the amount of time and effort that went into finding her. Children were the main priority for the HAA and to have one constantly avoid them for that length of time would cause headaches for anyone. Looking over the medical report revealed the extent of her health issues:

MEDICAL EXAMINATION OF ROSA

FULL NAME: Rosa Scarlet AGE: 11Years 8 Months

BLOOD TYPE:A PREVIOUS ILLNESS/INJURIES: N/A

ALLERGIES: None

DOCTOR: Dr Sam Mystic DATE: Wednesday 13 April

FULL REPORT:

Rosa was brought to the centre by a patrol after she had been found by a passing couple that saw her earlier. She was unconscious when she was brought in however the patrol explained that when Rosa tried to run from the scene she suddenly fell over and fainted. After taking a closer look at Rosa, with the help of Nurse Lucia Heartgold, it became clear why this was the case. Her body was covered in bruises, referencing where she had been sleeping during her time on the streets, Rosa did give us comments on where she was sleeping (See below)

Rosa also was suffering from many muscle pains, some of them were very badly strained, particularly her legs. While, luckily, she had no broken bones or torn muscles, we have put Rosa on a course muscle reltaxation therapy which she is responding well to.

More concerning was her diet. Rosa told us that she had been living of berries she harvested from trees and food she stole from warehouses and storerooms and indeed it shows. When weighed, we determined that she is severely under the healthy weight for a girl of her age and height, how she is not anorexic at this point is anyone's guess

Psychologically, Rosa has a sharp mind. She is fully aware of her actions and articulate her thoughts well. She is able to hold conversation with doctors and other patients extremely well. As expected, she was extremely nervous and upset about the adoption and said the reason she did not seek treatment or help from patrols, the HAA or centres is because of rumours that she had heard. After explaining that the rumours were false she calmed down and after her conversation with Aurora Silverscale she became more positive about adoption.

In conclusion, we would advice any future adoptive parents of Rosa to make sure that she eats all regular meals with some snacks in order to get her weight to a healthier level, make sure that she has regular opportunities so socialize with other children (either in private or day care settings) and to present her with a loving and caring environment, I do believe that she would accept body regression therapy in time as long as she feels safe and loved in her home. Rosa is a lovely girl and we wish her all the best in the future

After reading the report, tears began to prick at Ophelia's eyes, this poor girl has suffered so much, it reminded Ophelia about her own childhood and how she had to struggle to get anywhere in life. The last paragraph gave her a lot of hope though, she would love to have Rosa as an infant and if the doctor believed that she would accept then Ophelia would do anything to make that happen.

"The poor girl" said Ophelia "She's had to suffer so much"

Raphael put a handhand on his wife's shoulder

"No longer does she have to" he said "We'll make sure of that"

Aurora looked at both of them and smiled, she had known the Soulswords since the ending of the revelution and had seen how much they wanted a child. She had seen how they had prepared for this day and how much it meant to them. She nodded to herself, they were ready for this.

I hope it will be me and Hiroto soon, she thought

"Aurora, just one question" said Raphael, disturbing Aurora's thought process "The report says you''ve met Rosa, could you tell us what she's like?"

"She's a lovely girl" said Aurora "She's a bit on the quiet side however my feeling is that she gets more talkative the closer you get to her, the second time I saw her she was much more talkative. She was absolutely stunned when I told her it was you two who were adopting her. She said she will try to adjust to her new life with you two but she's a bit reserved about this. Don't get me wrong, she's a really sweet girl and and I'm sure you 3 will get along like a house on fire."

Raphael nodded and together with Ophelia, he signed his name on the forms.

"Lovely" said Aurora, using her tail to stamp the forms with a seal of approval, "You two are now officially the parents of Rosa"

Both Raphael and Ophelia were overjoyed with this, after months of waiting they finally were adopting a child

"Now with that settled, let's head to the centre, shall we?" Aurora gestured to the door and the three of them headed out of the building and towards the centre.

Pokemon centre, Castelia city 11:30 am

Rosa was sitting in the main waiting room facing the main eentrance of the centre. She was all sorts of nervous.

This is it, she thought, I'm going to be adopted

The last 2 days had passed by quickly, so quickly that Rosa couldn't believe it. One minute she was having breakfast with the others, the next she was in muscle therapy, next she was in the gardens just chatting with some of the friends she had made at the centre and then it was back to sleep.

Now here she was, any moment now her new "parents" would arrive and the infant stuff would begin. Crawling instead of walking, bottles and baby-food, being pushed around in a stroller (and Pram, though Rosa was unsure what was worse) and, worst of all in Rosa's mind, day care. Once the places where you could leave pokemon in order to complete something else or leave two together to breed had now be turned into a full nursery, where pokemon left their children in order to attend work. Rosa imagined herself in a dress and diaper, trying to play with other children while being watched over by the carers. Apparently, the elderly couple that ran the place before we're still charge however they were a lot of pokemon employed there to watch over the children.

Rosa shuddered, her dreams from 2 nights ago still haunted her and seeing a vision of herself enjoying being a infant had shook her to the core and after seeing how excited most of the others had been about this whole thing she had began to think

Could I be happy this way? Maybe the doctors right and I'm just making assumptions based on rumours. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think?

"Nervous?" Asked a voice, jolting Rosa from her thoughts. Looking around for the source she found it belonged to nurse lucy

"Yes, very" Rosa admitted

Lucy chuckled, "Don't worry, it won't belong now, the HAA called saying that the Soulswords have signed the paperwork and are heading here right now, they should be here..."

Before Lucy could finish the doors to the centre opened. Walking inside was who Rosa recognised as Aurora and just behind her was a Gallade and a Gardevoir, the Soulswords.

Rosa froze, getting her first good look at her new parents. They were both tall, Gallades and Gardevoirs were already tall pokemon however had learned that adoptive pokemon folk growth enhancers to make themselves taller which helped them manage children. The Gardevoir was about 6ft while the Gallade was 6ft 5. They both were dressed smartly, the gardevoir wearing a shimmering blue dress while the Gallade wore a dark suit. On one hand each, Rosa noticed that they were wearing a gold ring. Rosa, who was wearing her old trainer clothes, which had been washed since last time, felt seriously underdressed.

"Hello Rosa, how are we this morning?" said Aurora

"I'm better" said Rosa, for it was true she was feeling better, she was still a little sore in places however she was better than she was a few days ago when she could barely walk without something hurting.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Aurora, smiling "Anyway Rosa, I would like to introduce you to your new parents, Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword, I'll leave you three to get acquainted"

With that, Aurora went to talk with one of the doctors which left Rosa looking at her new parents. Ophelia knelt down and looked at Rosa directly, a huge smile across her face.

"Hello Rosa" she said, in a soft motherly tone "It's wonderful to meet you at long last"

"Hello" Rosa said, "It's great to meet you two"

Ophelia placed a hand on Rosa's cheek, taking her by surprise. Ophelia started gently brushing her thumb across Rosa's cheek. Rosa wanted to move away from it but something about how gently she was caressing her cheek made her stay. It was similar to the touch her mother used to do when she was younger, so instead of moving away Rosa moved closer, holding the hand in hers and rubbing her face against it.

"I'm so happy that you here Rosa" said Ophelia, who couldn't help herself cooing at Rosa's gesture "We've waited so long to adopt and now it's finally happened"

Raphael kneel down beside Ophelia, he couldn't help but smile at Rosa's action, so he decided to try something of his own, he reached forward and started tickling Rosa. She immediately started giggling try to get away from his hand but she was against a wall.

"Stop...please" said managed in between giggles, trying to retain some dignity.

Raphael moved his hand away and Rosa began calming down, that was embarrassing.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, blushing madly

"I'm sorry darling" he said apologeticly "I have to say, you have possibly the cutest giggle I've ever heard, I hope I can do that again soon"

Rosa smiled at his compliment, in truth she did have fun being tickled and her mother had done enough times to prove that.

"And one if the sweetest smiles" Ophelia said, "I hope I get to see it more when we get home"

Rosa looked at up at her new parents again, it was clear that they cared about her despite this being their first meeting and that they really wanted this arrangement to work. Rosa had to admit, she liked them. They hadn't come in expecting Rosa to act like an infant and didn't start cooing at her like a baby.

"Well..." Rosa started, "I'll try to smile more, even though I'm not gonna like what's coming next"

Ophelia sighed, she knew this part of conversation was coming.

"Let me ask youf something" she said "Is it the actual infancy things you are afraid of or is it the thought of it?"

"The thought of it" Rosa said immediately "I seen others my age looking completely embarrassed in baby get ups and thinking about it for myself makes me feel embarrassed"

Ophelia eyed her suspiciously "and how many have you actually seen? Since you avoided towns during your time on the streets you could not have seen many."

Rosa blinked, damn this pokemon was sharp. She knew that lying now wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"In total... about 9" she admitted.

Ophelia sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Well I live here in the city and I've seen children your age with big smiles having the time of their lives. I known quite a few of them that have gone in for body regression. Want to know something else? They were all like you, resistant to all of it, not wanting to try it. Don't get me wrong, like you they had good reason, all of them felt it was embarrassing and wouldn't work. They had just been living on the streets as well so they were very scared about what would happen when they were caught. However after they tried it, after they stopped resisting they ended up loving it. Now all of those children feel safe and loved, happy to be with pokemon and their new life. I'm not expecting you to be ok with this right away, I know it's a big change, all I'm asking is that you give it a chance."

Rosa could only sit there stunned. Like Aurora's speech before, Ophelia had made some good points. Being alone for so long she was scared about being captured, because of the rumours she had heard before. Among other things she had seen that girl in the stroller when she was captured. Despite clearly being embarrassed by it, she also clearly trusted the pokemon who were taking care of her. Not to mention she had promised both Aurora and Lucy she would at least try this out.

"Ok, I'll try" Rosa said, holding her arms out

The joy and relief in Raphael and Ophelia was obvious. They both reached over a gave Rosa a big hug, placing their hands on her back with huge smiles on their faces. Rosa couldn't help but join in the happiness, grinning from ear to ear. After the hug they began talking about all sorts of things, life in Castelia, their jobs, everything.

It felt like a proper family conversation and something Rosa had sorely missed.

"Anyway Rosa" said Ophelia "You ready to head home with us? We first need to get your hair cut and I know a good place nearby"

Rosa nodded, her hair was too long anyway

"Good, let's go then" said Raphael, he stood up and offered a hand to Rosa,which she took. After saying goodbye to Aurora and nurse Lucy, the three of them walked out together, hand in hand.

And so Rosa thought it's begun

**Thank you for reading once again. This chapter was a long time in the works, ever since this fix began so I hope it turned out well. Anyway feel free to rate and review**

**Next chapter: Rosa's New look and new home**

**(Update: 05/07/14): ATTENTION ALL READERS AND FOLLOWERS I NEED YOU**

**As I said next chapter will be about Rosa getting a makeover and going to the Soulswords manor. I was just wondering:**

**What pokemon should be running the hair dressers and boutique? Also what pokemon should be in the Soulswords staff and security?**

**Do you have a suggestion? Then leave a review or PM me with your suggestion all will be considered and the final decisions will be made by me. Thanks again for reading**

**Kenitoh Menara**


End file.
